


Riding the Waves

by emansil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emansil/pseuds/emansil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And like always before:  each time, every time they had ridden the same wave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble found from long ago. Hope you enjoy.

His fingers curled around sharp jutting hipbones, tight enough to leave bruises the next day Harry pounded into Draco. Twisting his body until his every thrust stroked against Draco’s prostate. 

Draco arched upward, heat and need curled inside him. His hand flying over his cock, Draco searched for that wave. The wave of pleasure, he knew, only Harry could give him. Each wave, every wave ridden until caught and carried away. 

His breathing properly restored, Draco opened his eyes to Harry’s own expression of pure ecstasy. 

And like always before: each time, every time they had ridden the same wave.


End file.
